Summer Skies
by The-Serious-One
Summary: Dean and Sam take a vacation to their private beach a week after Dean returns from Hell. Dean/Castiel Sam/Gabriel Destiel , Sabriel R&R! Rated T for mentions of adult content.
1. Prologue

Dean Winchester was a brave man. Dean Winchester was a determined man. Other people have called him things such as handsome, fearless, loving, and kind. One thing no one ever called Dean was righteous.

That is, except for Castiel.

Castiel Novak was an angel. Castiel Novak was the strongest in god's army. Other angels have called him perfect, divine, caring, and courageous. One thing on angel has called him is beautiful.

That is, except for Gabriel.

Gabriel Novak was an archangel. Gabriel Novak stood up for the humans and refused to look his eldest brothers in the eye. Other angels have called him stupid, cowardly, inefficient and a waste of time. One thing neither angel nor human has called him is perfect.

That is, except for Sam.

Sam Winchester was a tall man. Sam Winchester was a confused man that made choices without thinking. Others have called him intelligent, caring, thoughtless and daring. One thing on one ever called Sam was Sammy.

That is, except for Dean.

These four were determined to save mankind from utter obliteration. The pairs of brothers were quite alike. The eldest brothers- those who were stubborn and willing to sacrifice themselves for the younger brother- and the younger brothers – those who's smiles could light up a room, and who's intelligence was no match for Ivy League students. They were careful to cover their tracks and to watch out for each other.

It's a shame they all fell in love with eachother.


	2. Chapter 1

Dean sprawled out on a blanket. His hands rested behind his head so he could comfortably stare up at the clouds. His younger brother, Sam, sat next to him in the same position.

"That one looks like a fish," Sam commented, pointing to an especially bubbly cloud.

"That one looks like a hellhound," Dean responded smugly, pointing to empty sky.

"Cheater!" Sam complained, elbowing his older brother.

To any other passerby, this conversation would seem out of place, or a little confusing. To this pair of brothers, this conversation is quite normal.

You see, Sam and Dean were born and raised in a hunter's home. They aren't normal hunters, either. They hunt things that go bump in the night. This could range from ghouls to vampires, zombies to werewolves, and shape shifters to demons.

Today, however, they are on vacation. Dean has mysteriously returned from Hell, and Sam wanted him to take a break from hunting for a while. Dean hesitantly agreed, and brought Sam to his favorite getaway. It is a secluded beach off the coast of North Carolina that no one knows about. Together, the inseparable brothers built two identical log cabins on the beach. Each cabin has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room.

Currently, Sam stood up from the beach towel, wiping sand off of his arms. He happened to glance up at the far end of the beach to see two young men standing by the cabins. The taller one is Dean's height, with shaggy black hair that curled at the tips. He wore what seemed to be a business suit with a tan trench coat overtop of it. The other boy is very short. Sam guessed his height is around five feet tall. His honey colored hair is slicked back which also curled a bit at the tips. He wore baggy jeans with a green t-shirt and a leather jacket. He has a lollipop in his mouth, and seemed to be staring directly at him.

"Dean," Sam whispered harshly, glancing down at his brother, "Do you see those two guys at the end of the beach?"

Dean sat up, lifting his sunglasses up. "Yeah," he said, biting his lip, "I see them."

"I'll go talk to them," Sam said. With the help of his gigantic legs, he was standing a foot away from the odd pair in ten quick strides.

"Hi," he said, sticking his hand out to the shorter one, "I'm Sam Winchester."

"Gabriel….Novak," the short one said, "And this here is my younger brother, Castiel."

"The Archangel and The Angel of Thursday," Sam commented, shaking the taller boy's hand.

Castiel tilted his head smiling, "Not many people know that."

Sam grinned, "I know my theology pretty well."

Sam looked back at Gabriel, "How did you two find this beach? It's pretty secluded… and private," He added.

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel cut him off.

"We saw you driving in your Chevy Impala, so I asked Gabriel to follow you," Castiel explained.

"Who's talking about my baby?" Dean interrupted, walking up to the trio.

Castiel offered a small smile, "That would be me."

"Dean Winchester," Dean said, shaking Castiel's hand, "And you've already met my younger brother, Sammy."

"It's just Sam."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel studied the men before him. Sam is very tall – approximately six feet five inches tall. He has long, curly brown hair that dips just below his ears and into his eyes. He has soft brown eyes, with emotions that are easy to read. Dean is slightly shorter, about four inches shorter. He has dirty blonde hair that stands up in spikes, and blazing emerald eyes that are hardened, and show little emotion. Freckles dot his chiseled face, with soft lips curved into a winning smiled. Castiel shook his head; he shouldn't think like that; he's an angel for crying out loud! Knowing that Gabriel could read his mind, he could feel the honey- colored eyes searching his mind. Castiel snapped his head up, realizing he was being asked a question and missed it completely.

"Cas," Dean said, waving a hand in front of his face, "You there?"

Castiel shook his head, his lips pulled into a line. Dean laughed, stepping in between the two brothers, slinging an arm around their shoulders.

"Sammy, take Gabriel to your cabin, and give him an old pair of your swim trunks," Dean said, pushing the shorter man towards his brother.

As Sam walked past Dean, Dean grabbed Sam's arm.

"Make sure to check him over," Dean whispered almost inaudibly.

Dean let Sam go, refocusing his attention on Castiel.

"Let's go," Dean said, smiling.

Castiel hesitated, but decided to go with Dean anyways. He knew that Dean would check him with whatever hunting supplies he had. He knew that he would appear human to Dean. What Castiel didn't know is how the brothers had seen them.

Castiel is an Angel of the Lord, sent to protect and guard the Righteous One, Dean. So far, Castiel has dragged Dean out of Hell, leaving his handprint on Dean's shoulder. Today, he brought Gabriel, the archangel, along to check up on Castiel's progress. Gabriel had promised to make a strong invisibility spell so the two hunters couldn't detect their presence, let alone see them. Castiel trusted Gabriel, but deep down doubted that a spell would work against the Winchesters. Once again, Castiel is right.

With all of these thoughts swirling in his head, Dean grabbed his arm and steered him inside the cabin.

"I have an extra pair of swim trunks you can use, you look about my size" Dean said commented, dragging Castiel to the back bedroom.

Dean let go of Castiel's arm, his thought focusing on the task at hand. He rifled through the drawers, careful to set a flask of Holy Water aside. Dean found an old pair of trunks, and purposefully threw them into the middle of the room.

"Can you get that," Dean called, masking the anxiety in his voice.

Castiel sighed, reaching down to pick up the discarded swim wear. He knew there was a Devil's Trap in the middle of the room, meant to keep demons inside of it. Castiel walked out of the trap, and stood in front of Dean.

Grinning, Dean handed the flask of Holy Water to Castiel. "Want a drink?" He said innocently.

Castiel accepted it, swigging the cool, refreshing, sweet Holy Water. Wiping an escaped droplet off the side of his mouth, he handed the tin back. Satisfied that Castiel is not a danger to him or his brother, Dean pointed behind himself.

"The bathroom is thata way," Dean said.

Quickly nodding, Castiel side-stepped Dean into the small bathroom. Closing the door behind himself, he clicked his fingers. His usual attire – a trench coat and a business suit – now was folded neatly on the counter top. The swim trunks he had been holding now fit loosely around his hips. Business shoes were replaced with flip flops, and sunglasses sat on his messy black hair. He stepped out of the bathroom, his bundled clothing tucked under his arm.

"That was quick," Dean said, eyeing Castiel suspiciously.

"I share a house with lots of brothers," Castiel explained.

_ It's not a lie,_ Castiel thought, _I do share heaven with all of my brethren._

Dean smiled at Castiel, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Ready to go?" He said.

Castiel nodded, and the pair left the cabin. They walked into the sweltering heat, seeing Sam and Gabriel chatting to themselves by the other cabin.

"Hey lil' bro!" Gabriel yelled, a huge grin on his face.

Castiel walked up to Gabriel, his hands in his pockets. "Hello," he muttered.

"What did I tell you," Gabriel said to Sam, shrugging, "He's a downer."

Sam and Gabriel shared a mischievous smile. Castiel tried to read Gabriel's mind, but was quickly blocked by the archangel's Grace.

"What are you d..." was all Castiel could get out before Sam promptly picked him up and ran towards the ocean. Sam threw him in, and the three boys on the beach laughed as Castiel sputtered. While their backs were turned, Castiel swam deeper into the ocean until he was fifteen feet under the water. Angels have no need to breathe, so Castiel sat underwater playing with the sea life.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean was bent over, tears coming to his eyes as he laughed. He stood up straight, the three men's laughter finally subsiding. Dean looked out to the ocean, looking for Castiel. His heart began to drum in his chest when the oddly familiar head of black hair wasn't appearing above the surface.

"Guys," Dean said, worry edging into his voice. "Where's Cas?"

Gabriel frowned, looking out to the ocean.

_ Castiel, where are you?_ Gabriel silently prayed.

_ I'm not coming up until you all apologize, _Castiel sent back, _that was mean._

Gabriel sighed, looking at the Winchesters. "I think he's upset," Gabriel said, loud enough for Castiel to hear.

Sam frowned, "We're just having some fun. The little guy can't take a joke?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Its Cassie. He doesn't joke about anything."

Dean glanced at Gabriel, and without a second thought, ran into the ocean. He swam out into the clear water, and after a good ten minutes, finally saw Castiel. While the boys were worried on the beach, Castiel decided to freak them out by sleeping on the ocean floor. Dean came up for a breath, and dived down. His ears hurt, and salt pierced his eyes. Either way, he reached Castiel, wrapping his arms under the shoulders and knees of the slightly smaller man. He kicked his way up to the surface, gasping for air as he held the slightly blue angel.

Dean made his way towards the shore, dropping to his knees on the sand. He laid Castiel down, not noticing the slight smirk on the young man's face.

"Cas?" Dean said, shaking his shoulders, "Cas, wake up."

Dean bent over the pale man, prepared to give mouth to mouth. At that point, Castiel snapped his eyes open. Instead of squealing, Dean promptly bitch-slapped Castiel across the face.

Castiel grinned, standing up. Gabriel looked at Castiel worry creasing his forehead.

_ Brother, I do not know what's wrong with me,_ Castiel explained, fear lacing his thoughts, _what is happening?_

_ It's called emotions,_ Gabriel said, a smug smirk on his face.

Castiel turned to Dean, frowning. "I did not mean to scare you – I apologize."

"You were underwater for at least twenty minutes," Sam said, eyeing Castiel, "Did you hold your breath the entire time?"

Castiel frowned, "I do not know."

He was lying, of course. He didn't want to give away that he was an angel. Little did he know that Dean could see right through him; literally.

"Guys," Dean said carefully, "What's going on here? Who are you?"

Castiel's voice drifted from in front of him, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact THAT YOU ARE INVISIBLE," Dean screamed.

The air rippled in front of Dean, and a very embarrassed Castiel stood in its place.

"Dean.." Castiel began.

"No," Dean snapped, "Tell me who, no, _what_ you are!"

"I- I'm an Angel of the Lord," Castiel said feebly.

The veins on Dean's neck looked like they were about to explode. "There's no such thing," He said coldly.

"Well, how else would you like to explain it, Dean-o?" Gabriel added, "I'm an angel too."

"Yeah, well, which one are you," Dean said, his anger slightly ebbing away.

"I'm the archangel Gabriel," Gabriel said dramatically, throwing his hands up.

"Prove it," Dean spat.

Castiel looked at Gabriel, and they both nodded. They both arched over slightly, letting their wings unravel from their backs. Dean looked first at Gabriel's wings. There are six of them; they all gleam white, with trickles of color radiating through them. The sunlight catches them in the perfect light. Dean looked over to Castiel. He has one set of long, ebony wings. Purple and blue crackle through the wings like lightning.

"Wow," Sam breathed, running his hands through Gabriel's first set of wings.

Gabriel's knees began to buckle, but he righted himself and yanked his wing away from Sam.

"They're very sensitive," Castiel explained, pushing Dean's hand away from his wings.

"So even if you two are angels," Dean said as the angels put their wings away, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Dean," Castiel began, his hair flopping in the breeze, "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

Thank you for the Reviews on the prologue! I'll try to keep up with this one...


	3. Chapter 2

Now Dean was really mad. Or relieved. He couldn't tell anymore.

"Are you telling me," Dean said calmly, his voice thick with ice, "that I was dragged out of Hell by a frigging angel?"

"Let's get outta here, kiddo," Gabriel said to Sam, latching onto his arm, "This is going to get ugly pretty quickly."

Sam nodded, Gabriel clicked his fingers, and the pair disappeared.

"Dean," Castiel said, trying to remain calm, "Listen to me."

"No, you listen here, you _holy tax accountant_," Dean snapped, "Angels don't exist, you didn't drag me out of Hell, and when I find out what you are I'm going to gank your feathery ass!"

Dean turned to go, but Castiel threw himself onto Dean, his hand matching perfectly over the handprint on Dean's shoulder. Dean gasped, reeling back when shots of electricity ran through his body. He wanted to pull back from Castiel's touch, but it just felt _so_ good.

"What _was _that?" Dean said when Castiel removed his hand.

"Grace," Castiel stated simply, "Angels are infused with Grace. Since I left that handprint on your shoulder when I pulled you out of The Pit, when my hand connects with it, Grace goes through your body from mine."

Dean's eyes grew, looking from Castiel to his shoulder.

"Well," Dean said, accepting defeat, "I guess angels exist. But can you do anything else besides disappear and use your mojo on other people?"

Castiel smiled, "I do enjoy flying."

"Then take me on a flight," Dean declared, a smile creeping into his lips.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Gabriel took Sam to the cabin they had walked into earlier. Gabriel landed softly on his feet by the bed, while Sam crashed onto the fluffy queen-sized bed.

"Ow," Sam complained, rolling off the bed.

Gabriel snickered, materializing a candy bar. He began to munch on it, until he thought better of it. He materialized another candy bar and tossed it to the much taller man. Sam looked at the chocolate before ripping off the wrappers and hurriedly eating the candy.

"Slow down there, Samsquatch," Gabriel laughed, "You might choke on it."

"Sorry," Sam said, around mouthfuls of chocolate, "Dean doesn't usually let me have sweets."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why," He muttered.

"So you're an angel," Sam said slowly.

Gabriel nodded, "An archangel."

Sam shook his head, "This is unreal."

Gabriel snorted, "Last time I checked, you fought things like me, and _I'm _unreal?"

Sam shook his head quickly, "No, no, I meant, I always thought there were angels, but to actually _meet_ one, let alone think of them, is unreal."

Gabriel laughed again, materializing himself another lollipop. "Well, you want to see what other tricks I've got up my sleeve?"

Sam grinned, nodding. Gabriel smirked, before snapping his fingers. Now they were standing on the top floor of the Empire State building. At least Gabriel was. Sam had materialized over the edge and was now falling at a rapid rate towards the concrete ground. Gabriel rolled his eyes, running full speed towards the edge before diving off. Using his wings, he swooped down to the screaming man, and gently plucked him from the air. He masked himself and Sam, and flew through New York City. Sam stopped screaming, and his face turned into a brilliant grin of sheer awe.

Gabriel soon began tired of carrying the heavy man, and quickly transported them back to the cabin on the beach. Gabriel tumbled to the floor, his Grace slightly drained from carrying Sam. Sam, on the other hand, sat up on the bed, his long hair sticking up from being blown in the wind.

"That…was…awesome!" Sam cheered, throwing his hands up in the air.

Gabriel laughed quietly from the floor, folding his wings back into his back. He stood up, brushing himself off.

_Brother?_ Gabriel prayed silently, _Where are you?_

_ Dean and I have just returned to the beach,_ Castiel replied,_ He's teaching me about a wonderful invention called s'mores. _

Gabriel looked at the still-awed Sam with a huge grin on his face.

"Let's go teach those brothers about _real _s'mores," Gabriel proclaimed, his fist raised up in defiance. Sam laughed, and the pair walked out the cabin door into the cool summer evening.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Castiel and Dean sat around a campfire that Dean had just made. He taught Castiel what sticks to look for, and how a certain kind of rocks can be struck together to create a spark. Currently, he was showing Castiel how to make the perfect s'more.

"Now," Dean said, holding a marshmallow, "What you wanna do is roast one of these babies for a couple minutes until its golden brown. Then," he said, picking up a graham cracker, "You put it on one of these. Then you break off six square of chocolate, and put it on another one. Then, you put the two halves together to make the best campfire sandwich ever."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, confused. "It's a sandwich?" He asked, "It seems to be more of a culinary dessert for children."

Dean groaned, "You're no fun."

Castiel frowned, "I think me taking you flying is fun. But if you don't like it…" Castiel trailed off, shrugging.

"No, no," Dean said hurriedly, "Flying is fun."

"Hello Dean-o!" Gabriel shouted, walking up to the pair with a wild- haired Sam not far behind him.

"What happened to _you_?" Dean asked, looking Sam up and down.

"Gabriel took me flying in New York City, but then he dropped me over the side of the Empire State building by accident, and then he caught me, and then…" Sam rambled on, telling Dean and Castiel about all they saw in New York.

Gabriel sat next to Castiel, sitting criss-crossed, and materialized an already warm, melty s'more.

"Cheater," Castiel said, looking at the scrumptious dessert that Gabriel shoved in his mouth.

"Have Dean-o make you one," Gabriel said, eyeing the spiky-haired blonde.

"He kind of…already…did," Castiel said, embarrassment creeping up into his cheeks.

Gabriel snorted, throwing an arm around the younger angel. "You'll see, you'll get to third base in no time," Gabriel said, smirking.

Castiel glared at Gabriel with icy blue eyes. He already had weird emotions towards the Righteous One; he didn't need Gabriel egging him on. And from the looks Dean and Sam were giving them, it isn't something to be discussed out loud.

_Oh come on,_ Gabriel said in his mind_, it's not that bad. I know for a fact that the moose is already in love with me._

_ And how are you so sure?_ Castiel said questionably.

_Read his mind,_ Gabriel said simply.

_ Gabriel! You know you're not supposed to read anyone's mind except a fellow angel's!_ Castiel shouted through the telepathic connection.

_No need to yell, Cassie,_ Gabriel said, _I'm not making a move or anything until I'm sure._

"Guys," Dean said, breaking the connection between the two angels, "Let's play a game."

"Such as..?" Castiel asked.

"Truth or Dare," Sam cheered, grinning like a small child would on Christmas.

"I agree with the freakish moose," Gabriel stated, taking a long drink from a milkshake he materialized for himself. Sam glared at the archangel before a strawberry milkshake appeared next to him on the sand. Sam smiled, picking up the cool drink, and taking a long sip before Dean spoke.

"Then it's settled," Dean said clapping his hands, "Truth or Dare it is. Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Gabriel said smugly, "So Dean- Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Dean said, smirking.

_Brother, don't you dare, _Castiel said warningly, and ironically, in Gabriel's mind.

"I dare you to sit girlishly close to Castiel for the rest of the night," Gabriel said, after silently agreeing to not go too far.

Dean frowned, "Easy." Dean stood up from the other side of the fire, and plopped himself down next to Castiel so their arms touched.

"You're turn," Gabriel said, pointing at Sam.

"Gabriel, Truth or Dare?" Sam asked.

Gabriel thought for a moment. "Truth," He said.

"Do you love me?" Sam blurted, before clapping his hands over his mouth. Dena and Castiel swiveled to look at the shaggy-headed boy before Gabriel grinned.

"I can't say no, now can I?" Gabriel said teasingly.

_You made him ask that, _Castiel said, frowning in Gabriel's mind.

_ Can't I have a little fun? _Gabriel whined.

"Now that that's settled," Dean said, eyeing the archangel that now sat in his brother's lap, "Truth or Dare, Cas?"

Castiel frowned, "Dare."

Dean looked at Gabriel, then back to Castiel, and smiled wickedly, "I dare you to kiss me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll keep this one going! Thank you for the Reviews! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Castiel's heart raced. Well, that's what the humans call it. He looked down at his chest, but was surprised to see that he couldn't literally see his heart beating out of his chest. Castiel was thankful for the darkness and the slight firelight, otherwise they would all see the redness on his face. He looked back up at Dean, who still wore that stupid grin on his face.

"Well?" Gabriel said teasingly, his arms wrapped around Sam's waist.

Castiel sighed, looking back up Dean, whose grin had subsided into a smile. "You don't have to, you know," Dean said.

Castiel shook his head. "No, I'll do it," He glanced at Gabriel who was snuggled into Sam.

He glanced back at Dean, who was now inches away from his face. He studied Dean's face, even if it was for only a second. His brow creased, the sturdy cheekbones, freckles that dotted his nose. He looked at his soft lips that seemed to glow in the flickering firelight. He finally dared to stare into Dean's eyes. The emerald beauties glowed in the light, orange and red dancing through the green hues.

Dean tilted his head over so slightly bringing himself closer to Castiel. Castiel could feel Dean's hot breath on his face, with Dean centimeters away. He leaned in closer, and was about to bring his lips together when…

"Castiel!" An angry Anna shrieked, standing not far off in the distance. Castiel fell over backwards away from Dean, and was quickly pulled to his feet by an angry redhead.

"Anna," Castiel acknowledged, slightly stumbling over his words.

"Anna, you aren't needed here," Gabriel said, now standing up from the moose's lap.

"I think I belong here," Anna pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Do you mind telling me _what's _going on?" Dean asked, standing to his full height of six feet and one inch. He towered over Anna, staring down the angry girl.

"Well for one thing," Anna started, her arms still crossed, "Castiel, you are needed back at the Garrison; Uriel has some more information on our fallen brother to fill you in on. And second, where the _hell_ have you _been, _Gabriel?"

"Hiding from you angelic mud monkeys," Gabriel replied, his eyebrows furrowed, "I'm tired of all the fighting between Mikey and Luci, and I wanted out. So I came to earth with the lovely humans, _Anna dearest_."

"Anna," Dean interrupted, "are you another angel?"

"Yes," she stated, "I am also Castiel's superior."

"Well, you sure as hell ain't my superior," Gabriel yelled, "Since I am an archangel! Now leave, before I get Balthy _and _Omniel to come down here!"

Anna huffed, before looking at Castiel. "I expect you to be in the Garrison common room by next moon." And with that, she disappeared as quickly as she came.

Sam, who was still seated on the ground, was busy finishing his milkshake while looking between the three men. Dean looked very confused; he was standing with one foot towards Castiel, holding onto his arm just above the elbow. Castiel looked very dazed and even more confused than Dean, but his face quickly melted into a stony composure. Gabriel looked the same, only he had a new lollipop in his mouth.

Dean turned to Castiel and Gabriel completely and utterly confused.

_Cas, what the hell is going on?_ He thought.

_Anna is my superior,_ Castiel's voice rang clear in his mind; _Lucifer and Michael are the other archangels that have been set free. Balthazar and Omniel are my friends. Uriel is the funniest angel in the entire garrison. Is this too much for you?_

"Yes, Cas, it _is_ too much when you're invading my mind," Dean muttered, letting go of Castiel's arm.

"Sorry," Castiel said, turning to Dean, "It's easier to communicate that way for me."

Dean frowned, "Just, just don't go reading my thoughts, ok?"

Castiel nodded, "Alright."

"So," Gabriel drawled, looking at the moose with the empty milkshake, "Is it alright if Cassie and I crash here?"

Castiel glared at Gabriel, but it turned out to be more of a pout. "It's Castiel," He said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say, Cassandra," Gabriel said, smirking.

Sam stood up, handing the empty milkshake glass to Gabriel. Gabriel tossed the glass in the air, and snapped his fingers. The glass came back down full of more strawberry milkshake. Gabriel caught it easily, handing the sweet drink to Sam.

"Gabriel, lay off the sweets," Dean complained, "Or I won't let you stay."

Gabriel frowned, snapping his fingers. The milkshake disappeared, leaving a very sad-looking Sam.

"Cas, you can room with me. I'm pretty sure Sam and Gabe want to be left alone," Dean said, eyeing the short archangel.

Castiel nodded, and the two pairs spilt off, walking towards their assigned cabins.

****

Dean walked into the cabin, stepping aside so Castiel could come in. The angel brushed past him, his hands clenched by his sides.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, retrieving two beers from the fridge.

Castiel sighed, standing by the small fireplace. "I don't want to go see the Garrison tomorrow," Castiel said, fidgeting nervously, "I know that if I go, they'll try to keep me in heaven permanently."

Dean's eyes hardened, handing Castiel one of the cold beers. "They can't keep you in heaven! Don't angels have, like, free will to roam around?"

Castiel accepted the drink, popping open the cap. "No," He said, looking towards the ground "We're not supposed to visit earth at all."

Dean was mid-drink when Castiel said this. He spit out his drink in surprise, the tan drink going all over the angel.

"Sorry," Dean laughed.

Castiel frowned at the liquid all over his bare chest. He snapped his fingers, and was instantly dry. He looked up at Dean, worry in his eyes.

"I'm afraid," he said, his eyes glancing at the floor, "That I'll not be able to visit Earth again. And if I don't go…" Castiel's eyes met Dean's, "I'm afraid I might be killed."

Dean sighed clapping a hand on Castiel, "How good of a soldier are you?"

Castiel was surprised, "I'm the best in the Lord's army."

Dean shrugged, "Then they're sure as hell not going to kill you. They might do some damage, but that's about it. Otherwise, the Big Guy might get angry."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "I hope so."

"But anyways," Dean said, waving that conversation away, "We never did get to finish our Truth or Dare."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, who laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" He laughed, "No need to get excited, Casanova."

Castiel frowned, "Why must you give me such ridiculous nicknames? I do have a full name, you know."

"Too complicated," Dean replied, finishing his beer. "Do you need a set of pajamas?" Dean quickly changed the subject.

Castiel smiled, snapping his fingers. Dean turned around and laughed, bending over with his hands on his knees.

"What?" Castiel asked, "They're just blue."

"They're silk," Dean wheezed, "That's so _girly_, Dude!"

Castiel rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers again. Now Dean was clothed in an identical set of pajamas, only in green. Dean looked down at the pajamas in surprise, before his face paled in horror.

"What?" Castiel asked hurriedly, worried.

Dean looked back up at Castiel, his emerald eyes large. "They're…._comfy._" Dean said, whispering.

The two men broke out into laughter, while Castiel finished off his beer. He set the bottle on the kitchen counter, before turning to Dean.

"Which bedroom's mine?" He asked, hands shoved into his pockets.

Dean pointed down the small hallway, "First door on the right."

Castiel nodded. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Cas." Dean said.

He watched Castiel walk into his room. Once the door shut, Dean walked into his own bedroom, flopping down on the Egyptian cotton sheets. He groaned, throwing a pillow over the top of his head.

_So let's recap today, Dean, _Dean thought to himself, _You go to Hell. You come back. You go on vacation with Sammy. You meet two weirdoes, one that looks like a tax accountant and the other like a skater dude. You talk to them, one of them likes baby, and the other is addicted to candy. You find out that they are angels, which you thought didn't exist in the first place. The holy tax accountant takes you to Bermuda for a few minutes, and brings you back. The other takes Sammy to New York and almost kills him. Then you find out that the one you taught to make s'mores dragged you out of Hell. Next, you play Truth or Dare, and find out your little brother is in love with a short archangel. Then, your new best friend angel almost kisses you, because I asked him to in the game. Then another redhead angel shows up and wants your favorite of the two angels to go back home forever. Then we share a beer and go to bed._

_That about sums it up,_ Castiel's voice drifts into Dean's mind.

Dean screams into his bed. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take.

* * *

Thank you for the Reviews! i love you all! Keep 'em coming!~


	5. Chapter 4

Castiel woke the next morning with the sheets tangled on his legs. He blinked open his eyes open sleepily, slowly sitting up in the bed. Memories from yesterday came back to him, and he groaned. He stood up from the bed, stretching his tired human vessel. He heard the bones crack in his back and sighed a breath of relief. It was time to start the day.

_How are you hanging in there, bro?_ Gabriel's voice lazily drifted into his mind.

_Fine. How is young Samuel? _Castiel curtly replied.

_No need to be so formal, Cassie. Tell Dean-o he's just fine. _Gabriel responded.

Too lazy to respond, the angel quickly snapped himself dressed before walking out into the kitchen. He was met with heavenly scents of bacon, eggs, and pancakes; a human's delicacy for breakfast.

"Morning Cas," Dean said, smiling in his 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

Castiel eyed the apron with interest, but shook his head tiredly. He figured Dean didn't want him to _literally_ kiss him, but after that stupid Truth or Dare game, he didn't know anymore.

"Good Morning, Dean," Castiel said, "Gabriel has informed me that your brother is fine."

Dean eyed the angel, but didn't say anything about the odd comment. Instead, he turned back to making breakfast. Thinking about the awkward mind-conversation, Dean thought he would try to communicate with Castiel that way.

_So tell me Cas, are angels the only things that can communicated telepathically?_ Dean asked.

Dean was looking at Castiel as he spoke –er, thought, - this. He watched the angel's eyes widen in surprise, and look up at Dean.

_Technically, yes,_ Castiel's smooth voice ricocheted inside his mind, _but you are a special case, Dean. _

Dean grinned, now knowing that he could communicate with angels by telepathy.

"So does that mean I could bother you at three in the morning with my sexy voice?" Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Castiel, who had just retrieved a cup of coffee, spit out the first sip he had taken all over the table. "Well, I, uh, suppose, uhm, that you could," He stammered, not sure what to say.

Dean laughed, dishing out the breakfast items that had finished cooking. "I was kidding," he laughed, bringing over two plates full of food over to Castiel, "But you know, if you ever get on my bad side, I might just have to." Dean handed Castiel a plate before wiping down the table.

Castiel tried sipping his coffee again, accepting the full plate of food. "I don't think I'll ever get on your bad side, Dean." He said quietly.

Dean quirked an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless. They both sat down to eat, and Dean picked up his fork before Castiel placed his hand over Dean's.

"Don't you think we should say Grace before we eat?" Castiel asked with all sincerity in his voice.

Embarrassed, Dean nodded, before bowing his head. They both sat in silence before Castiel's clear, deep voice rang throughout his mind.

_Father, bless the food on our table that Dean so graciously made for us. Watch over my brothers and sisters, Dean and Samuel. Amen._

Dean looked up at Castiel whose head was still bowed. Castiel then raised his head slowly, staring down into the steam that slowly rose up from the food. They both began to eat, Dean chowing down his food while Castiel took his time. When Dean finished his food, he quickly stood, placing the dirtied dish in the sink. When he turned around, he saw Castiel slumped over on the table, the plate of unfinished food teetering on the edge of the table. Sighing, Dean grabbed the plate and stuffed it in the fridge before turning around to see the angel still quite slumped over in his chair.

"Hey Cas," Dean sighed, hesitantly patting Castiel's back, "Are you alright?"

"Not really," the angel's muffled voice drifted up, "I wish I didn't have to go back to the Garrison."

Dean laughed, "Believe me man, I wish you didn't have to go, either."

Castiel sat up, his face sad and depressed. Dean frowned, looking around the cabin for something to do.

_Hey Gabriel,_ Dean thought, testing out his telepathy on the archangel,_ You mind helping me cheer Cas up a bit?_

Feeling a twinge behind him, Dean turned around to see a small game box on the counter. There was a note attached to it that said: _With Love, Gabe xoxo_

Dean opened the box, and heard Castiel shuffle up beside him in his heavy trench coat. Castiel squealed –yes, squealed like a girl – and ripped the box out of Dean's hands. He ran back to the table, slamming down the box and removing its compartments.

Dean slowly slid into the seat across from Castiel, watching the angel with fascination. He watched him pull out piece by piece a small metal contraption. The angel stared at each for a split second before turning it a certain way. The pieces were magnetic; they clicked together with an audible sound. When Castiel was done with turning the metal, it appeared to be a sort of bank. Castiel plopped it down in front of Dean, a proud look on his face.

"I'm the fastest in the Garrison," Castiel said proudly while Dean checked out the metal box.

Dean looked up at Castiel, a smug grin on his face. Horrified at what Dean was thinking, Castiel's eyes grew large, and his eyebrows drew together.

"I can read your thoughts, you know," Castiel said, looking down at his lap where he folded his hands.

"You don't always have to go poking in my mind," Dean said, still fiddling with the box, "I must be very interesting if you always want to be in there."

"I didn't mean to snoop," Castiel apologized, "Your thoughts were broadcasted to me; I couldn't help but hear them!"

Snorting, Dean picked up the box and held it inches from Castiel's face. "Tell me what this is," He demanded.

Smiling a small smile, Castiel accepted the box from Dean's hands and put it on the table in between them.

"It's a wish bank," Castiel said softly, "It gives you exactly three wishes."

"What's the catch?" Dean asked skeptically.

Castiel looked up. "There is no catch," He said sincerely.

Dean was about to pick the box back up where there was a sharp rap on the front door.

"Dean! Castiel!" Sam's voice rang through the other side, "Come out and play with me and Gabriel!"

"We're not five, Sammy!" Dean yelled back, grinning.

"Come on, Samsquatch, leave the lovebirds to it!" Gabriel shouted.

"We'll be out in a second," Castiel called to the pair of boys on the other side of the door.

Turning to Dean, Castiel snapped his fingers, leaving them only in their swimsuits.

Dean jumped in surprise at the tingling feeling the sudden loss of clothing gave him.

_Pull it together, Winchester, and get your mind out of the gutter, _he thought to himself.

The pair left the log cabin, only to see Gabriel on Sam's shoulders, laughing his head off. Grinning, Dean knelt down on the ground and motioned for Castiel to sit on his shoulders like Gabriel. Hesitating, Castiel draped his knees over Dean, and Dean stood up, puffing his chest out. He ran at the other brothers, Castiel laughing along with Gabriel. The angels began to push at each other, trying to get the other to fall off the Winchester's shoulders. Pressing his luck, Castiel drew his knees up, shakily standing on Dean's shoulders. He leaped off, tackling his brother to the ground, bringing Sam down with him. The three lay on the sand, laughing.

Laughing at and with his friends, Dean joined them on the ground. Gabriel immediately scooted up into Sam's personal body space, one leg thrown over Sam's middle, the other clutching his T-shirt. Castiel lay down next to Dean, his arms folded behind his head. They began to cloud watch again, as Dean and Sam had done their first day on the beach; the same day they met the angels. They laid there for a while, enjoying one another's company. Soon, Dean excused himself to the cabin to grab his leather jacket. When he stepped within the threshold, he saw the wish box still left on the table. He grabbed it as well, heading back to Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel.

Lying back down on the sand, Castiel turned his head to look at Dean, a smile playing across his lips when he saw the wish box.

"You're going to use a wish already?" Castiel teased.

Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Not yet," he joked.

Castiel turned his head back up to the sky, watching the seagulls fly above and into the low clouds. His sighed happily, glad to be in the company of his favorite charge, his favorite brother, and his favorite demon-boy. He felt Gabriel's grace reach out with happiness, before fading away. Castiel glanced over where Sam and Gabriel had been; he assumed they went back to the cabin.

Dean sat up and looked over where the two had been, his eyes widening with worry. He was about to stand up when Castiel grabbed him arm and pulled him back down.

"They just went back to the cabin," he explained to the slightly frantic Dean.

Dean calmed down and sat cross-legged, looking down at Castiel. "Tell me what it's like to be an angel," he asked, fiddling with the wish box.

"It's annoying," Castiel began, "I have to obey all of my Father's direction. I am 'the most unique creation in all of Heaven', so I have to set an example for the other angels. Usually, angels are confined to Heaven, but because you are my charge, I am allowed free roam as long as I am near you. That's about as bad as it gets. I love to fly in Heaven's clear skies with my brothers and sisters, and I especially love taking walks in my personal paradise."

Dean held up his hands. "You are the most unique creation in all of Heaven?"

Castiel nodded. "I am the only angel was able to go into Hell and retrieve you, Dean. I am the only one who could come out alive."

"How are so different from the other angels?" Dean demanded.

Castiel sighed. "It is an easy explanation." He said, "I was born with different wings."

"Different how? Can't you just show me?" Dean asked.

"It's against the rules," Castiel said sadly, sitting up.

Before Dean could ask another question, they both heard the distinct sound of wings fluttering. They looked behind them to see Gabriel and Sam, both very flushed.

"Well, Casanova here only has a couple hours left with us, Dean," Gabriel said, "Shall we party the night away?"

Dean grinned, standing up and pulling Castiel with him. In no time, the boys were playing in the sand and in the waves, splashing and making a total ruckus. Gabriel waved in a diving board in the middle of the ocean for them. Castiel, of course, was too scared to go off of it, but Dean and Gabriel insisting on having a jumping contest. They were drenched, and padded up to the shore as the sun began to fall.

Dean and Castiel collapsed on the shore, Castiel face up towards the stars with Dean lying on his stomach next to him. Gabriel carried a snoring Sam onshore before materializing a blanket to cover all four of them with. They were all ready to sleep the night away when they all were awakened by a slightly familiar voice.

"Castiel, it's time."

* * *

Sorry its taken so long to upload this one! Family has been over, and I've been working. I've made this one a teensy bit longer to make up for it. Review if you fancy!~

Where would you like to see this story go next?


	6. Chapter 5

**I want to thank **_**Creativity Incarnate**_**, **_**TeamCastiel1997, ChevyImpala1967, MQDK, **_**and **_**stefanswifey10 **_**for the reviews so far! I love you guys!**

** Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Castiel gulped, shutting his eyes tight to try and block out the oh-so-familiar voice. He turned over, snuggling closer to Dean who was asleep, softly snoring.

"Castiel, it's no use," Anna whispered, helping the tired angel to his feet, "You have to come back with me."

"At least let me tell him goodbye," Castiel said, choking back sobs. _Angels are not supposed__ to have emotions…_ Castiel thought.

He kneeled down beside Dean, sifting his fingers through the spiky dirty-blonde hair. He sighed, leaning down farther, planting a short and sweet kiss on Dean's forehead. He watched Dean reach out for Castiel in his sleep, whimpering when he realized Castiel wasn't there. Castiel sighed, materializing a small doll of himself with clear, crystal eyes. Castiel brought the doll to his lips and breathed some of his Grace into the doll so the eyes glowed the same color blue as his real eyes.

Placing the doll in Dean's outstretched hands, Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when Dean settled down in his sleep. Castiel stood, his eyes slowly casting up from Dean to Anna.

"I'm ready," He said firmly. Anna nodded, grabbing Castiel's hand. He closed his eyes and breathed before being dragged back to Heaven.

"Where is he?" Dean screamed, throwing a chair across the cabin. It crashed against the far wall, a few wood chips falling off.

"Dean, calm down," Sam tried, standing a far distance away from his obviously livid brother.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down when that feathered freak comes down here, lets me have one of the best days of my life, tells me he dragged me out of the Pit, allows himself to be teleported back to Heaven, and you're telling me to _calm down_?" Dean shouted.

Meanwhile, Gabriel sat on the couch, inspecting the Castiel doll. It looked to be about a foot in height, almost in what some people described as "chibi" form. Gabriel ran a finger across the eyes, the Grace in them begging to be released into the archangel's hand. He turned the doll around so it sat in his lap.

"Dean, he probably had a good reason for leaving," Sam tried again.

"He told me that he didn't want to go back, Sam," Dean grumbled, "He told me he had free roam on Earth if he was around me." His knuckles were white from gripping the kitchen counter.

"Maybe he lied to you," Sam said, biting his lip.

That's when Dean snapped. Sam could see anger flash across his eyes, and before he knew it, Dean was on top of him. He pinned Sam to the ground, throwing punches left and right. Gabriel stood up from where he was and snapped his fingers. Dean flew back into the wall, the breath being knocked out of him. Gabriel rushed over to Sam and placed a hand on his cheek, sending healing Grace in waves. In seconds, Sam was fully restored.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything, Dean," Gabriel snapped at the moaning boy on the ground, "So let's start finding some ways to get him back, shall we?"

"You could go get him," Sam suggested, standing up and brushing himself off.

Gabriel scoffed, "I can't, Sammy. I'm already hated enough as it is in Heaven, I don't need all that crap loaded onto me by going home."

"They hate an archangel?" Dean said, "Then again, it is you, so it's understandable."

"Shut up," Gabriel glared, "They hate me because I decided to side with the humans."

Sam sighed, "I'm going to call Bobby." And with that, the younger sibling walked back deeper into the cabin to the guest room.

"No," Dean called frantically. Sam turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't use that room, use mine," Dean offered as an excuse. Sam shook his head and walked into Dean's room instead.

"Now," Gabriel said, turning to Dean, "Go for a walk and clear that stupid head of yours." He tossed Dean the discarded Castiel doll.

Dean sighed, clutching the doll to his heart. He walked out the door and into the cool, crisp night air. He stared up at the stars, and continued to walk towards the water. The teeny waves lapped at his feet. He smiled at the feeling, tears pricking the back of his eyes. He slowly raised his eyes up to the darkened sky and grinned. Tears cascaded down his face as he fell to his knees, the doll clutched tightly in his eyes.

"I'm crazy," He whispered, his eyes blurry with tears, "I'm definitely going crazy."

He buried his face in the doll, tears soaking through the cotton fabric. He looked closely at the doll and saw its eyes were glowing. In awe, he stroked a finger over one crystal eye, and shivered at the feeling. Euphoria streaked through him, shocking him to his very core. He smiled, standing back up from the wet sand. He dragged himself over to where he woke up without Castiel, and sat on the slightly-dryer sand. He studied the doll closely. It looked like an exact replica of Castiel, only simplified. It had the same messy hair, soft to the touch. He had the trench coat, the suit, and that awkwardly backwards tie. He couldn't help but look back at the eyes, though. The blueness was stunning; it was almost inhuman. The color seemed to swirl within the crystal orbs, begging to be released.

Dean hugged to doll tightly, thinking about his angel. _My angel?_ Dean thought, _He's not my angel, he's everyone's angel. Get up, Winchester, and stop acting like a baby._

Ignoring his brain's advice, Dean slumped over, and proceeded to fall asleep on the sand, holding the Castiel doll for dear life.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Castiel sighed, feeling Dean's anxiety and sadness drift through their bond. He was currently in Heaven with Uriel, in a large cathedral-styled wrong.

"You seem troubled, brother," Uriel commented, his dark eyes searching Castiel's face.

Castiel's hands gripped his side of the table that stood between himself and Uriel. "You know that I do not wish to be here, Uriel," Castiel said bitterly.

Uriel sighed. "You were getting too close to your charge," Uriel said, rolling his eyes.

Castiel glanced up at the angel, pure hatred rocketing through his electric blue eyes. Uriel shrunk back slightly, trying to hide his fear of the angel.

"I'm not too close to my charge," Castiel argued, slamming a fist down on the table.

Uriel rolled his eyes again, folding his arms. "You kissed him," he stated.

"On the forehead!" Castiel yelled, "It's a sign of comfort, you...you," He stuttered, failing to find an appropriate word.

Uriel sighed, putting his hands in his vessel's pockets. "Castiel, you know how Father feels abou-"

"You don't know _anything_ about how Father feels!" Castiel roared, knocking over the table. His true voice filtered through, leaving Uriel trembling under the wrathful angel's gaze. With that, Uriel flurried away from Castiel, leaving a severely pissed off angel shaking by himself.

Castiel crumpled to the puffy cloud-floor, emotions taking him over. He wrapped his long, ebony wings around himself so he curled into a small ball on the ground. Blue streaks flashed through the beautiful wings, showing how sad he was. Castiel sniffled, feeling a familiar Grace come near his.

"What's wrong, Cassie?" that familiar British accent called.

Balthazar was Castiel's best friend. They both were in flight school together as young angels, and Balthazar had finally gotten Castiel to break out of his shy shell.

"I'm alright, Balthazar," Castiel sighed, unfolding his wings. Balthazar sat down beside him and sifted his fingers through the long wings.

"It's that charge of yours isn't it?" Balthazar said carefully. He knew he was treading on shaking ground.

"It's this stupid job of mine," Castiel complained, "Why can't we just stay on Earth if we want to? There's nothing hurtful about it."

"I don't know, Cassie," Balthazar sighed, letting Castiel lean his head on his shoulder, "I really don't know."

Sam looked at the time on his laptop. He and Gabriel had been busy researching how to re-drag an angel back from Heaven when he realized Dean had been away for a while.

"Gabriel, what time did Dean leave to go on his walk?" Sam asked, eyeing the screen suspiciously.

"Around nine, why?" Gabriel asked.

Sam groaned, "It's one in the morning."

"Dean went on a four-hour walk? That doesn't sound like him," Sam said, shutting his laptop.

Sam stood up, pulling on his faded sweatshirt. "You keep researching, I'll go look for him," Sam said, walking out the front door, not giving Gabriel a chance to respond.

Sam walked out into the chilly air, his hands in the sweatshirt pocket. He glanced around before seeing a large lump on the sand. He ran towards it, Dean's fuzzy form soon coming into clear view. He knelt down by his shaking brother, noticing the dried tears on his face, and still slightly-wet sand beneath his face. He gingerly set his brother into a sitting position, hugging him for all it was worth.

"He's gone, Sammy," Dean mumbled into his brother's shoulder.

"It's alright Dean," Sam said soothingly, "We'll get him back, I promise."

Sam went to put his hand down on the sand when something sharp and metallic brushed against his palm. Hissing in pain, Sam looked down at the sand. With the Castiel doll's eyes providing light, Sam dug out a peculiar looking box from the sand. Noticing the Enochian symbols on it, Sam held it in front of his brother's face.

"Dean, what is this?" Sam asked, turning the box to inspect it. "It has Enochian symbols all over it," he commented.

"It's a wish box," Dean said tiredly, "It grants you three wishes, no catch involved."

Sam grinned, shaking Dean. "Dean, I think we found a way to get Castiel back," he said excitedly.

Pulling his brother to his feet, the trio –including the Castiel doll- walked back to the cabin. When they walked in, Gabriel glanced at the metal box in Sam's hands. He grinned, taking the wish box and turning it in his hands like he had found himself a priceless diamond.

"Ready for Castiel to come back, Dean-o?" Gabriel smirked.

Castiel was still wandering around his own little piece of Heaven when he felt a strange tug on his Grace. He frowned, before he knew it he was falling through Heaven. He screamed, unable to pull out his wings from the brunt force of the wind. He closed his eyes, calming himself down. He wasn't Falling; he was being-

He landed with an 'oof' on top of a springy couch. He shook his head, groaning, and looked up to see Dean clutching the Castiel doll he had left him. Dean's quivering lips soon stopped, and grew into a large smile. He ran forward, hugging the angel until his arms hurt from squeezing so hard.

"Dean, let go," Castiel gasped out, "You're hurting the vessel."

"Sorry," Dean mumbled into Castiel's trench coat, not letting go.

Castiel rolled his eyes, and peeled Dean off of him. Dean shook his head, stood up straight, and tucked the doll in the waistband of his jeans. Then Dean folded his arms, and his happy expressions melted into a darker, more sinister appearance.

"Free roam, huh?" Dean said coldly, staring the angel down.

Castiel looked down at his hands, his face turning red. He mumbled under his breath.

"Come again?" Dean said angrily.

"It's illegal, all right?" Castiel shouted at Dean, "Angels are _supposed _to stay in Heaven unless they Fall! Alright?"

Sam glanced at Gabriel, who manifested a lollipop and sucked on it. Dean also looked at Gabriel who shrugged.

"I'm an archangel," He said, as if that explained it all.

"Cas, you gotta tell me these things," Dean said sadly, looking back at Castiel, "I thought I had lost you for good."

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry, ok?" Castiel sighed, flopping back onto the couch.

Dean pulled the doll out, and looked at it lovingly before tossing it onto Castiel's chest.

"What?" Castiel said, smiling at the tiny doll. He was proud of his work.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "It's a mini doll version of me. I thought I was going to be away longer than a couple years."

Dean looked wide-eyed at Castiel. "It's only been a day here on Earth," Dean said slowly.

Castiel nodded. "Time is different up there," he explained.

Sam looked between the two on the couch. The way Castiel had drawn his knees up and was turned towards Dean. He was fiddling with the doll in his lap. Also, the way Dean's legs were one over the other, slightly turned towards Castiel. Their faces were inches apart, but they didn't seem to notice. Sam looked over at Gabriel, who caught what Sam was seeing. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Gabriel waved his hand.

Dean thought he had securely gripped the couch with his hand. Apparently not. He lost his grip, and was thrown forward. He fell into Castiel, his lips locking with Castiel's. They blinked at each other in surprise, but neither made a move to leave where they were. Slowly, Castiel began to press back into Dean's lips, his eye falling closed. Dean smiled, not breaking the kiss. He peeked over to look at Sam and Gabriel, but they had left.

He pressed back against Castiel's lips with enough force to drive the smaller man onto his back on the couch. He broke the kiss and took a gulp of fresh air. He looked down at Castiel and his face reddened with embarrassment. Castiel's face was completely flushed, his tie even more askew than normal. Dean quickly stood up, and the two exchanged quick goodnights. Dean practically ran to his room and flopped on his bed.

_I defiled a freaking angel, _he thought, his face buried in the pillow.

_That's what your brother said yesterday… _Castiel's voice drifted into his mind.

"Freaking angels!" Dean screamed.

* * *

**I forgot to mention to you all: if you want to draw FANART or make a CASTIEL DOLL, please link me to it! I would love to see what you creative people come up with! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers! I just wanted to add a quick note that I won't be posting any chapters for a week; I'm taking a small vacation! ~**

** On with the Story!**

* * *

Dean tossed in his bed, sweat pouring off of his face. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. His dreams of Hell were becoming worse day by day, and last night's was particularly… eventful. Dreams of himself, torturing soul after soul; the screams rippling through the musty air and the particular torture of a trench coat clad angel.

Dean was walking through the cold, damp hallways of Hell. He was being led by Alistair to a small door at the end of the hallway.

"Have fun," Alistair said, pushing the door open with a crooked smile.

Dean walked inside the room, the door closing with a _thwack_. He turned his gaze to the person the rack. His eyes trailed over the arms that were completely spread out, and the legs that were nailed together at the feet. The obvious inclination to the mocking of the Christ made Dean laugh out loud when he saw who was strapped to the wooden cross.

"Well hello, little angel," Dean whispered, drawing the knife he always carried across the angel's face. Castiel squirmed beneath his touch, beads of sweat appearing on his face.

"Did you get lost?" Dean asked nonchalantly. He drew the knife down Castiel's stomach and plunged it into his abdomen. Castiel looked at Dean and remained unfazed.

"Not going to talk, huh?" Dean asked, walking away from Castiel and towards a small wheeled table in the back or the room. Castiel's eyes trailed Dean as he brought the table full of torturing supplies over.

"What do you want to use first?" Dean asked himself, filling a syringe with demon's blood. He glanced at the angel, whose inhuman eyes stared back with a blank look.

Dean sighed and leaned on Castiel, his elbows resting on the angel's shoulders. He was inches away from Castiel's face, the syringe dripping on his cheek.

"Have anything to say?" Dean whispered, the syringe slowly pressing into the soft flesh.

"Dean, wake up," Castiel said.

Dean glared at Castiel. "How did you say that without moving your lips?" Dean demanded.

Dean's eyes flew open to meet those same inhuman blue eyes. Castiel stared down at Dean, worry creasing his brow. He helped Dean sit up in bed, wiping the sweat off of his face with a washcloth.

"Hell?" Castiel asked, even though he already knew. Dean nodded, trembling under the angel's watchful gaze.

"It was the worst one yet," Dean whispered, tears filling his eyes. He blinked them back; he was still Dean Winchester, and chick flick moments were _not _allowed.

Castiel nodded, not probing the situation any further. He finished cleaning Dean's face, and threw the washcloth in the laundry basket on the other side of the room. He stood the leave, but Dean's clammy hands grabbed his hands.

"Stay," Dean whispered. Castiel nodded, sliding into the queen bed with the frightened boy. He wrapped one arm protectively around Dean, tucking Dean's head under his chin. He used his free hand to run his fingers through Dean's hair. Soon enough, he was asleep, and Castiel allowed himself to fall into a sleep-like slumber.

Dean woke the next morning with dreams of Hell still floating through his mind. He was on his back, but he felt a bit heavier than he should. He cracked open an eye and stared down at his chest. Castiel was curled up on his chest, his hair flopping over his face. His fist was curled up, and his thumb in his mouth. Dean smiled, trying to sit up without waking the sleeping angel. He ran a hand through the black hair, breathing out when he felt how silky soft it was.

Castiel blinked out of his sleep-like state, feeling the soft fingers sifting through his hair. He sighed in happiness, curling up more into the squishy warmth. He heard a laugh, and frowned. He didn't like being laughed at. He sat up, straddling Dean's legs. Dean grinned a cheeky smile.

"Don't pout so much Princess, your face will get stuck like that," Dean teased.

Castiel tilted his head. He did not think he was pouting; perhaps he was feeling more human emotions again.

Dean laughed. He couldn't help it. Castiel's head tilt was so adorable, that it was just too freaking funny. He opened his eyes once his laughter stopped, and immediately felt guilty. Castiel's blue eyes were filled with sadness and hurt; he could see tears filling up the beautiful blue canvases. He drew Castiel into a hug, smiling.

"I didn't mean to laugh, I'm sorry," He said, rubbing Castiel's back.

Castiel sat back and sniffled. "Human emotions are confusing," Castiel complained, rubbing his tired eyes.

Dean bit his cheek, holding back a laugh. Castiel was so cute when- Dean's mind halted. _Cute? _Dean thought to himself. _Pull it together Winchester. Be a man._

Even though Castiel could clearly hear Dean's thoughts, he decided not to say anything about it. He slid off of Dean's lap, standing on the floor. He pulled Dean up, and clicked his fingers. The room instantly became clean, and the boys were dressed in their ordinary swim suits.

"Thanks Cas," Dean said, grinning.

Sam woke up, groaning. His back hurt, and he knew why. Gabriel lay next to him, snoring softly. Smiling at his lover, Sam ran a hand through the honey colored hair before standing up and dressing himself. He walked out the door of the bedroom, his back and legs feeling numb and stiff. He set the coffee pot on and wondered what Castiel and Dean were up to.

Answering his thoughts, there was a knock on the door of the cabin. He opened it, smiling to see his brother and Castiel ready for the day on the beach. He stifled at laugh when he saw Castiel's hair. Knowing that it didn't look like that when he and Gabriel left, he wondered what the two were doing by themselves.

"Have fun last night?" Sam commented.

Dean glared at his brother, folding his arms over his chest. He reached one hand up and played idly with his necklace.

"Not really," Castiel said, shrugging.

Sam laughed. He knew the angel didn't understand innuendos, but even then, he had something over Dean. He figured they didn't do anything last night, but nonetheless…

"Cas," Dean hissed, elbowing the angel. Castiel actually looked shocked.

"What did I _do_?" He asked, bewildered.

Dean sighed. "I'll explain later," He said.

Castiel shook his head. "Human's are confusing," he said.

"I bet that's not what you said last night," Sam mumbled over his breath, pouring coffee for the three of them.

"I heard that," Dean griped.

Sam laughed, handing his brother his coffee. Dean sighed, accepting the steaming cup of java. Sam handed the second cup to Castiel, who stared at it like it offended him.

"It's a drink," Sam said, exasperated, "It's quite good and hot."

"Why would I drink a hot drink if it's 98 degrees outside?" Castiel asked, taking the cup from Sam's hands.

"Caffeine, man," Dean said, drinking the last mouthful of his coffee, "It makes the world go 'round."

Just as Dean was about to say something else, they all heard a crash and a shout from the back bedroom. Sam ran as fast he could to see Gabriel sprawled on his back on the ground, fear filled in his honey eyes. An African-American man- slightly on the hefty side- stood on top of him, a silver sword in his hand.

"Uriel," Castiel growled, stepping in front of Sam in the bedroom.

"Castiel," Uriel said, a caustic grin spreading across his face, "How lovely to see you again, brother."

"Cas?" Dean asked, peeking around from the doorway, "Who's that?"

"I'm a… old friend," Uriel said, his gaze returning to the angel on the floor, "I'm just here to kill an abomination, that's all."

"But I'm clean," Sam shouted, "The demon blood is gone!"

"I'm not talking about you, you fool," Uriel spat, "I have an ex-archangel to kill."

Without a second thought, Sam dived over Gabriel, his back facing Uriel. He stared down into the honey eyes, love and fear driving Sam's anger to his very core.

"If you lay a hand on him," Dean's voice called from the other side of the room, "I will personally rip your wings from your back with tweezers, you bastard."

Sam shut his eyes, waiting for the sword to pierce his skin. He waited and waited, but never felt it. He opened one eye to see Gabriel's fear leaving his eyes.

"He's gone," Dean said, worry lacing his voice. Sam stepped over Gabriel, giving the angel a helping hand up off of the floor.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked. He could see sadness in the angel's eyes.

"That's it Sam," Gabriel whispered, a smile creeping up into his lips, "I'm a mortal."

Realization struck Sam across the face and he enveloped the former angel in a bone-crushing hug. Castiel walked over, hugging the both of them. After a groan, Dean eventually hugged the three of them. They just stayed like that for a few minutes until they all heard a flutter of wings. Dean turned around, his arms held out defensively across his… brothers.

"I don't care who you are," Dean growled deep in his throat, "Get out."

"I assure you that I'm not here to cause trouble."

Castiel raised his head at the familiar British accent.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short! It's mostly a filler chapter, but I'm trying to decide where it's going to go from here.

I'd love to see any artwork you make based off of this story!

I'll see you all in a week...I hope.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this update is so late! My muse decided to take a longer vacation than I thought. So, as promised, here is the next chapter.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Balthazar," Castiel said, smiling. He released Gabriel and walked over to his British feathered friend.

"I came to check on our slowly fading angel," Balthazar said quietly, glancing at Gabriel.

"I thought his Grace was completely gone," Dean said skeptically, lowering his arms.

"Not quite," Balthazar said, his eyes lighting up, "Since Gabriel has been away from Heaven for so long, his Grace has been whittling away. He only has a few days left before it is completely gone."  
Gabriel looked up from Sam's shoulder, tears streaked down his face. "So if I return to Heaven, I'll get my Grace back then, right?"

"Correct," Balthazar replied, smiling at the honey archangel.

Gabriel smiled. "Well then, I don't want it," He spat out. He folded his arms and leaned against the cabin wall.

Everyone in the room slowly turned towards the pouting archangel, their eyes growing wide.

"Gabriel, I might hate you for banging my brother," Dean said, huffing, "But you really should return and get your mojo back."

"Look, Chuckles, if I return, those assholes will keep me there forever," Gabriel replied, grabbing Sam's hand, "And I don't want to leave Samsquatch by himself."

Balthazar sighed, "I delivered my message and help." He turned to Castiel. "I'll see you later, Cassy," He said, vanishing with a flutter of wings.

Sam looked down at the archangel. He watched those honey eyes droop slightly, and he knew what he had to do. "Dean would you and Cas…"

Dean nodded, already understanding. He took his own angel by the hand and steered him out of the emotion-filled room.

Sam turned to the archangel, and swiftly plucked him from the floor. He hugged him, Gabriel wrapping his legs around the much larger man's waist. He sighed into Sam's shoulder, the tears prickling the back of his eyes.

"It's going to fine, Gabriel," Sam said softly, petting the slicked-back hair, "Really, I promise. I'll get a job so I can afford to buy you all your addicting sweets."

Gabriel sniffled, and looked at Sam with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. "You really mean it?" He said quietly.

Sam grinned, twirling the small archangel in his arms. "Really, I mean it."

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and three burlap bags appeared in the corner of the room. Sam blinked, and looked from the bags to Gabriel, Gabriel to the bags.

"But your Grace," Sam said, not quite understanding.

"Used the last of it," Gabriel said cheekily, "So I am officially mortal!"

Sam quirked an eyebrow, and walked over towards the bags. He knelt down, and carefully opened one bag. He gasped, as the bag tipped over and bills spilled all over the ground. He picked each stack up carefully, mentally calculating the money in his mind.

"It's thirty million," Gabriel called, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sam grinned, and picked the archa-_man_ in the air, and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you," They whispered simultaneously.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPN**

Dean pulled Castiel towards the beach, his feet getting stuck in the dense sand.

"Dean, is the quite necessary?" Castiel asked, running with Dean as not to trip.

"Yes, Cas, it is," Dean replied, still running.

They ran together towards the sparkling water. Dean dragged both of them in, and began to swim out deep into the water. He laughed, and turned around to see that he lost the angel.

"Cas?" He called, looking around the water. He looked down through the clear blues to see Castiel playing with a fish. Dean laughed, and set his body floating on top of the water. He closed his eyes and breathed in the salty scent of the ocean. It was going to be a good day, he could tell.

He twitched, then smiled, then writhed above the water, laughing. He gasped, and lost surface tension, falling beneath the water. He dared open his eyes to the burning salt water, and saw Castiel laughing underwater. Oh, he was SO going to get it. Dean smirked, going up for a large gulp of air before going back down and after Castiel. He kicked his legs and pumped his arms, following the fast angel. They did loopy loops, zigzags and crossovers, all the while chasing each other. Eventually, Dean had to go up for air, and he looked around. Castiel quickly followed suit and looked at Dean.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Castiel questioned, tilting his head.

"I don't know where we are," He said truthfully. They had swum far from their secret shore, and Dean had no idea how to go back.

Castiel rolled his eyes, a trait acquired from Dean. He clicked his fingers, and they were

-standing outside the cabin, dripping wet. Dean smirked at Castiel, and grabbed the angel by the hand.

"Gotcha," Dean whispered. He laughed, and then started running. He looked behind him, but Castiel had disappeared. When he whipped back around, he nearly collided with angel. Castiel grabbed Dean's shoulders, pulling him into a rough and needy kiss.

"Gotcha back," Castiel whispered, smirking. Then he disappeared.

"Dammit!" Dean screamed. He turned back around and ran towards their cabin.

_Their_ cabin.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Gabriel and Sam were lying on their queen bed, just looking at each other when a scantily-clad Castiel ran into their room and slammed the door. He snapped his fingers, adding a white t-shirt to his soaking swim shorts. He looked wide-eyed at the pair, now sitting on the bed.

"What's up, Cassie?" Gabriel asked, smiling at the flushed angel.

"Dean's after me," Castiel managed in panting breaths, "I only teleported myself halfway here to give him a chance and he almost got me."

"What did you do?" Sam asked, snickering.

"I caught him." Castiel said, like nothing.

Sam and Gabriel exchanged glances before busting out in laughter. Castiel glared at them before loud thumping came from the other side of the door.

"Dammit, Castiel," Dean screamed through the door, "let me in you bastard!"

"Language, Dean!" Castiel shouted back.

Gabriel and Sam continued laughing, watching Castiel argue with the audibly furious Dean. Eventually, Dean stopped banging on the door. Cautiously, Castiel opened the abused door to see Dean standing there. Usually that wouldn't be weird; people do stand, after all. But Castiel could _feel _his eyes widen at Dean's appearance. His usually gelled hair was flopped over one eye, his breaths ragged. His shoulders were heaving, showing off his sculpted torso and muscular arms. His shorts dipped down ever so slightly from water weight, revealing wiry, tan hairs that traveled down and down.

Dean sighed and pulled Castiel into a hug, letting his tired arms droop over the angel's back. He looked past him, to see Gabriel and Sam laughing heartily on the bed. He stuck his tongue out at them, clinging to his angel. He leaned back, inches from Castiel, and searched deep in the lust-blown pupils.

"Take us back," Dean demanded.

Castiel zapped them to Dean's bedroom in the other cabin in the blink of an eye. Dean dragged Castiel back to the bed, raw hunger and desire clawing at him. Mouths were clashing, spit and saliva being swapped between them. Groans and moans drifted up from them as things began to escalate. Castiel lay beneath Dean, clothes being long removed. All Dean needed was a quick nod from his angel for the fun to begin.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Back at the other cabin, Gabriel was flipping through a magazine while Sam made dinner.

"What do you think they're doing?" Gabriel called innocently. He heard Sam gag in the kitchen, and he laughed quietly to himself. Maybe, for once, things could be looking up for them.

He spoke too soon.

"Hello Gabriel," Uriel said from behind the mortal.

Gabriel was on his feet in an instant, looking at the fat angel. Uriel had a knife drawn; no longer an angel blade.

"I've come to finish the job," He drawled, twirling the knife in his fingers, "I hope Sammy doesn't mind."

"Don't you lay a hand on him," Gabriel growled low in his throat. He wished he still had his angelic voice.

Uriel smirked, the knife still twirling in his fat fingers. "Don't worry; I won't harm him… until you're dead that is." Uriel advanced forward, but didn't make it very far. His eyes crossed, and he fell forward over the couch. Behind him stood an angry Sam holding a frying pan.

"Good work, Samantha," Gabriel mused, staring at the unconscious angel, "But now what do we do with him?"

* * *

**I know, I'm an awful cliffhanger person. I'm so so SO sorry that this didn't come out earlier. I had such a long break, and it's a shorter chapter! My muse decided to crawl in a hole and die, so I promise for a better chapter next time!**

**Until then, Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys, but I don't think I'm every going to finish this story.

My muse for this just died and this story has just been sitting on my computer for forever, and I can't get any inspiration (it seems) to finish it.

I dunno. Maybe I'll just find the inspiration somewhere else.

All-in-all, i think the story itself on Dean/Cas's side was pretty complete. I just need to wrap up Gabe and Sammy's side...

Ah well. For those who stuck around, thank you so much. It really means a lot when ya'll read my terrible work!

I'll see if I can muster something up soon for those who actually like my writing.

Thanks, guys.

~The-Serious-One


End file.
